We Can Get Through This
by xCountreeGirl
Summary: Max is no where near a normal girl. Born into a terrible family, been through 8 years of foster care, getting in trouble all the time,and constantly having to deal with abusive foster homes gets to you. What will everyone do to save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

Chapter 1

Fang POV

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASSSEEE Fang? I'll never ask again!" My little sister, Angel pleaded. Our next-door neighbors, the Martinez's, were going to go pick up a girl who I guess was in Foster Care or something. Nudge, Angel's best friend, asked Angel if she wanted to go. Mom said it would be fine but I had to go with her. And why? Do you ask? Well since my mom is so overprotective, Angel who is 10 years old can't even go to the park across the street without me or her.

So, being the nice guy I am, said yes. Also I kinda wanted to see where they were going and who they were getting. "OMG THANK YOU FANG YOU'RE THE BESTTT!" Angel squealed and tackled me with a hug. "So, Nudge, where are we going and who are we going to meet?" Angel asked.

"Mom only told me that she's 14 and she's a girl." Nudge said. "Do you think she's pretty? Do you think she's nice? OHHH I'm so excited to meet her!" Nudge continued to rant while I zoned it all out.

"Common everyone! We got to be there by 10:00!" Dr. Martinez shouted out the front door. The two girls and I got up from where we were sitting in the yard and headed towards her SUV. Iggy who was my age and Nudge's brother, hopped in the back seat. Angel sat next to him and Gazzy, me and Angel's brother, sat next to Angel. Nudge and I hopped in the captain seats.

We began to drive through town. "Hey mom, where are we going?" Iggy asked. He, like the rest of us, didn't know where we were going. But he had it worse because he was blind. "Iggy, I'm not going to tell anyone. You'll see when we get there. I wasn't going to bring any of you with me but I thought Max could use some company on the ride home. It is and hour away so she will need company." Okay, so her name was Max. Weird name for a girl. But why wasn't she going to take us?

We drove for an hour and we ended up in Phoenix, Arizona. Why did we have to come get her? Why couldn't they bring her to Florence? A million questions were going through my mind when we pulled into the parking lot of a tall, grey stoned building with tiny windows and a fenced in blacktop.

"Where are we?" Gazzy asked. "We are just here to pick up Max. Don't stare, don't ask, don't say a word. Be polite." Dr. M said to us. They all just nodded. They didn't know where we were. But I knew exactly where we were. I had seen it on the sign when we drove in. In big bold letters it said, "**PHOENIX JUVINILE DETENTION CENTER"**

This wasn't surprising to me. That Dr. M was doing this. Fostering a juvenile delinquent. It's what she did. She fostered "troubled" teenagers for what? Three years now? She had straightened a few out. But lots just came and ate food and took up space and ended right back up in the same place three weeks later.

All of the ones before were brought to her house. I was always hanging out with Iggy when they would come. But I don't think she ever had to go and pick them up herself.

We all got out of the car and headed torwards the front door. There was a big sign that said "**VISITING HOURS NOON-2:00 PM!"** Dr. M opened the door and walked to the desk.

"Hello, I'm Valencia Martinez here to pick up Maximum Ride." She said smiling. "Right this way" said the guy with a monotone voice and blank expression. He opened up one of two black double doors and lead us down a hallway.

He led us then to an open room with desks lined up perfectly in order and a chalk board at the front of the room. There were two bookshelves with textbooks of all kinds in the corner of the room. But nothing else. That was it. No motivational posters telling you to "do your best" or all the other crap that stuff says. No Teachers desk with a computer. No stray pencils on the ground.

There were two black doors on opposite sides of the room one with simply "GIRLS" over it and one with "BOYS". "Well right now they will be in A.T. so she is most likely in her room. She doesn't normally sit in the lounge during A.T." The officer told us while walking through the classroom.

He led us to what was "The Lounge". But really all it was, was seven couches scattered around the room, an old TV with the weather channel on it, a bookshelf, a few tables, and a water fountain. Like in the classroom, there were the two identical doors that said "BOYS" and "GIRLS".

The few kids that were in "The Lounge" all looked up at us when we walked in. They were all wearing identical orange jumpsuits with the letters **AJD **on the back.

Once they saw who we were they all went back to what they were doing. There were a few conversations going on and a few were reading textbooks and some were even sleeping.

The officer said something on his radio and then said to Dr. M, "They are on their way. They are bringing her here and they should be here in about 5 minutes." He said. He was about to turn away into the "GIRLS" door, but before he did so he said directly to Dr. M, "Be careful."

**OKAY SO I HAVE ABSOULUTELY NO IDEA IF ANY OF THIS IS ANY WHERE NEAR TRUE BUT JUST KEEP AND OPEN MIND! THIS IS COMPLEAT FICTION OTHER THAN SOME NAMES OF PLACES AND STUFF! SO HOW ARE YOU? GOOD! CUZ I WANTED TO KNOW WELL BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**OKAY SO IVE DECIDED IM GOING TO UPDATE THIS STORY EVERY MONDAY AND FRIDAY STARTING TOMORROW WITH CHAPTER THREE. IM GOING TO GO AHEAD AND GET THIS CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY. BUT STARTING TOMORROW IM GOING TO BE ON A SCHEDULE AND IM GONNA TRY TO KEEP TO IT! HERE GOES CHAPTA 2!**

Chapter 2

FANG POV

About 5 minutes later another officer came out of the "GIRLS" door leading a teenage girl to a door. She was tall and a little too skinny. She looked around my age and had absolutely no expression whatsoever. She disappeared behind the door.

After the door was closed, the officer who had been with her started towards us. "Hello, my name is Officer Brown. Max is getting changed at the moment. If you ever have any trouble, please, give me a call." And with that he gave us a card. "Oh! Here she is now!" He said. The girl, Max started to come towards us. She was carrying a string duffle bag and was now changed into black jeans, ripped up and warns out converse, and a Black 30 seconds to Mars sweatshirt. She looked like she was coming towards us but then she stopped and turned when she heard her name being called from across the room. "Max! Wait up!" said a guy in an orange jump suit.

Max turned around and saw him. "Liam…" she said. The guy grabbed her into a hug. "I'll miss you, Max. I promise as soon as I get out of here we'll go to Cold Stone. You, stay out of here. Don't get into trouble ok?" He said with a smile. She smiled lightly at him and said, "Bye Liam." They hugged once more and then an officer interrupted "Common Liam get back to your room." In a harsh voice grabbing his arm. Liam jerked back. "God I was just telling my best friend goodbye! Who knows how long it will be till I see her again?" He yelled and stalked off through the "BOYS" door.

When he was gone, we all just kind of stood there awkwardly. Officer Brown then interrupted the silence. "Okay Max, this is Dr. Martinez and her family. You'll be staying with them. Shall we go to the car?" He asked. "Oh, no thank you that's not necessary we can go alone." Dr. Martinez said stopping him. "Please," he said calmly. "It's policy and im just doing my job."

We walked out to the parking lot with Officer Brown and Max. "We have her covered in Florence." Officer Brown said. What was that suppose to mean? "Good day now!" he said and walked off back into the building.

"Max, you can sit in the front." Dr. M said kindly. Max nodded and hopped into the front seat. "So Max," Dr. M began. "That's an interesting name. Is it short for Maxine?" Dr. M already knew the answer to that question and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why she would ask if she already knew.

"No. Its short for Maximum." Max said. She kept her eyes forward and never looked at her once. "Well that sure is a VERY interesting name." Dr. M said putting emphasis on very. Max's jaw tightened. "So what's your favorite food. I can cook when we get home or we can do whatever you like. Your choice tonight." Dr. M told Max again, being to polite.

"You don't have to be this way. I'm a bad kid and I don't deserve to go out. They said so themselves. Thank you though." Max said. Wait, who said that? That's kind of mean isn't it? Max wasn't necessarily rude about any of it though. She seemed to have done this before.

**MAX POV**

These people were being too nice. None of them had said a single word except for Dr. M. I was surprised. There were a few little kids in the back and two boys who were no older than me. Why were they being so nice? All my other foster homes at been downright mean the first minute I met them. Some waited a few days before hitting me and slapping me around. But most just went straight to the abusive part.

That's part of the reason that I get arrested Is to get away from them. Some were worse than others but my last one was definitely the worst one I had since my normal family. Another reason I would get arrested is because I would steal. I would go days without food before going down to a gas station and stealing a few day old hot dogs. The security cameras would catch me and the next morning the police would be knocking on my door. The only other ways I get arrested is the way I get the money. It's not always available but sometimes I will go down to Phoenix and fight. I would fight men twice my size. Of course, this was illegal too and every so often a cop would catch me in a ring fighting for money.

I bet my record said something like steeling, illegal fighting, stealing, illegal fighting, and stealing, illegal fighting that went on down 40 pages. There probably a few trespassing in there, vandalism, and being "smart" with a police officer. But this time I got caught for something different. Liam and I were caught drinking and smoking downtown my last place whats its face. An old lady called the cops after being "infected" by some kids polluting the town in the "no smoking area". But there was clearly no "NO SMOKING AREA" because we were in an alley on a Friday night. But he found out we were 14 and we all got sent off to kid jail.

I was supposed to get out of there a few weeks ago. And so was Liam. But because we were both foster kids, things were a little bit more difficult than that. First of all, it's hard enough to find decent foster parents anyway, let alone someone who will take in someone with my record! Second, we both had a terrible past dealing with the jail part. Both of us had been here countless times. Sometimes for a night, and sometimes for a month.

When we pulled into the drive way I realized we had been in the car for almost an hour. Little side conversations were going on through the back seat. When I looked up at the brick house, I almost fell over looking at it.

**OKAY I FELT LIKE THAT WAS LONG ENOUGH! Just LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK IT WAS TOO SHORT! REVIEW!**

**3 YOU ALL**

**~xImSoFlyx~ aka Madi(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK HERE'S THE DEAL, I KNOW I HAVE NOT BEEN UPLOADING LIKE I PROMISED, BUT I HAVE A REASON(: MY LAPTOP BROKE!): I HAD TO SPEND ENDLESS MONTHS BABYSITTING MY NEIGHBORS EIGHT KIDS TO SAVE UP ENOUGH MONEY TO GET A NEW ONE. AND I STILL HAVENT GOTTEN ENOUGH TO GET ONE. BUT MY STEP-DAD IS LETTING ME USE HIS FOR NOW UNTIL I GET MINE. SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO POST AS MUCH AS I WANT TO BUT THERE WILL BE A DAY! I PINKY PROMISE, KK?:D OKAY WELL AS WELL AS THIS STORY, TODAY I GOT A GREAT IDEA FOR A NEW STORY. ITS GONNA BE A MAXIMUM RIDE FANFIC, SIMILAR TO THIS ONE BUT ALSO VERY DIFFERENT. SO CHECK IT OUT TOO! BUT IM GOING TO TRY MY HARDEST TO GET THEM BOTH ON THE ROAD. OH AND ONE MORE THING. I MIGHT NOT UPLOAD AS MUCH BECAUSE I HAVE THREE LITTLE SISTERS AND A NEWBORN BABY BROTHER. SO THEY NEED BABYSAT A LOT AS WELL… WELCOME TO MY LIFE. I COULD GO ON AND ON WITH MORE EXCUSES BECAUSE THERE ARE A TON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA. BUT ANYWAY, IF YOU READ ALL OF THAT, THEN YOU KNOW HOW LONG I CAN DRAG ON. WELL NOW WHATCHA BEEN WAITIN FOR, HERES TO CHAPTER 3!:D  
**

Chapter 3

**Max POV**

Some people might call this a normal house. IF YOU WERE A FREAKIN' BILLIONAIR! This house was way to perfect to be true. Let alone the house I, Maximum Ride, would be staying in. It was only then that I realized I was staring at the house. Fighting to keep my face emotionless, I caught myself before my mouth dropped open from the sight.

I was intimidated to even be anywhere close to the house. It was way to perfect. There was no way REAL people lived here. No way at all. The yard was so green; it looked like somebody had actually painted each individual shard of grass a bright, blinding green. There were two perfectly round trees that were on either side of the entry way, both stopping the end of a perfectly white, Barbie Doll fence. The opening in the fence led us onto a cobblestone drive, with perfectly concreted rocks, just like everything else.

Once we got into the fence, I almost fainted. But no, I don't do that. Maximum Ride doesn't faint. The yard was about an acre on each side of the drive. There were beautifully grown bushes lining the entire yard.

Now the house, that was like one of those OMG moments. I was amazed as I stared at a giant brick house that was like 30 feet tall! The bushes that went around the lining of the entire yard faded into huge gorgeous bushes that had white flower blossoms growing off of the branches. The bushes grew up and up the side of the house breaking off into thin green vines. This is one of those houses that you only see in movies. Or hear about in fairy tales. The kind of stuff that people who spend most of their days on the streets or locked in a juvenile detention center get to hear about, but never get to see. This was to good to be true.

**Dr. Martinez POV**

I wanted so bad to see the reaction on Max's face. But she kept her face the same. Whether she was happy, sad, angry, surprised was beyond me. She was looking as if she was deep in thought. I wanted to get past that with her. I wanted her to feel safe, like family. I wanted to be able to change a young girl's life for the good. I know that getting her to stay with us forever was a long shot, but no matter what I wanted to be somebody that she remembered. A bright spot in her life. And one day I hoped that would be good enough. She deserved so much more than what she has been offered in the past. Kids don't just act out for any reason. And I'm pretty sure Max didn't seem like much of an attention seeker. Compared to some, at least.

**Fang POV**

This girl was just as good as me. Her face never changed and she never said a word unless she was spoken to. And not event then sometimes. Dr. M said that even though Max was only 14, that she was going to be a sophomore this year, just like Iggy and I. This was weird, because everyone at FHS (Florence High School) freshman year had turned 15.

When we pulled up into the drive, I expected to see something cross Max's face. But nada. Zilch. Nothin'. Yes, this girl was definitely better at the emotionless game than I was. And that is saying something. She acted like she came to a millionaire's house every day. Nothing fazed her. But can you be surprised? This girl grew up in foster care, an abusive atmosphere, kid jail (as they say), on the streets. Everyone else would be the exact same way. Untrusting.

When Dr. M stopped the car, she got out and went to open Max's door, but Max had already opened it and was out with her bag pressed tightly to her back. The rest of the kids and I piled out as well, already walking to the front door. Max remained where she was.

"Come on Max," Dr. M said with a smile, waving towards her. "Let's go in and get you settled."

Max hesitated, but then decided to listen to her and followed Dr. M inside, who was right behind me. When you walk into the house, immediately to the right is a little sitting room with two red couches, a grand piano on a hard wood platform by the window, and every other instrument that any on the Martinez's had any potential of playing. Iggy and I had built that in 5 hour the summer of eighth grade. And we did a pretty darn good job. The sunlight came threw the blinds in rays, hitting the piano and making it keys glimmer. It was a photogenic moment, right there in the moment. Okay now back to what I was saying.

So that was to the right, and to the left was a very elegant looking dining room with a glass table and a giant silver chandelier hanging over the table with red candles instead of lights. If you keep walking forward, there was the living room. It had two leather couches, two black, fluffy chairs, a glass coffee table, a brick fireplace with an electric fire and a TV over the mantle. Everywhere in that room, the wall was covered with picture frames. Family portraits, pictures of Iggy and Nudge through the years of infancy to present, every school picture, every holiday, every birthday, every memory that was important to them was hanging in a frame somewhere in the living room.

To the left of the living room were hard wood stairs, leading up to the upstairs rooms. Dr. Martinez spoke up, "Max you can go get unpacked in your room if you'd like. Here's a map of all the rooms in the house. You can pick whichever one you like. Feel free to go look around at the rooms before you pick one!" She was too smiley today. Well, better than the alternative.

Without saying a word, Max turned and walked up the stairs.

**THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY AMIGOS! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE BECAUSE I WAS WATCHING THE FINALE OF XFACTOR AND TATE WON! YAYA! AND I WAS BORN AND RAISED IN MISSOURI! I LIVE NOT EVEN TEN MINUTES FROM BELTON:D SO THAT PROVES IT! COUNTRY IS THE BEST**** YAY! JUST KEEP ON KEEPIN ON:D**

**xCountreeGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY HEY HEY EVERYBODY! MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, RUSH ADDICT!:D**

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

As I turned and walked up the stairs, it dawned on me. Maybe this place would be good after all. Now, that was a first. Never once in my life had I been in a house where they were actually _good _people. So, I may be completely wrong. This was foreign to me.

Maybe I got lucky this time. Maybe this is what I had been waiting for; a family who actually cared about me, instead of the money. But why get my hopes up? They'd risen and crashed to the ground so many times, I'm surprised I still had hopes for anything. It was unhealthy. Well, everything I've had happen in my life was unhealthy. The only good thing in my life was I had one friend, Liam.

Liam was a foster kid, like me. He was a year older than me, and practically my older brother. No matter where I was, he always found a way to get to me. But like me, he tended to get into trouble a little too much. But in the end, we were always by each other's side. I had only been to the hall one time without him, full-term. When we both got new homes, we always seemed to get ourselves wound up back there again, _somehow_.

I was missing him already. Liam was my rock, and right now I was rock-less. He was the only person in the world who had ever seen me cry.

*Flashback*

It had been a couple of weeks since I moved into my new foster home. The people were definitely not the picture perfect family every foster kid dreamed of. They went out and partied a bunch, wasting all of their welfare money. How do family services find the worst people? Well they wasted all of their money, leaving four kids under the age of five, at home with me with no food.

Over the first few days I learned to love the kids. They were little innocent babies that just needed to be loved. I had nothing against them, and they were the sweetest kids that anybody could ask for. How could two capable parents not see that?

One day in particular, John and Melissa (parents) were out doing their 'jobs'. Which really meant they were out somewhere, scalping empty houses for valuables, then going to a pawn shop to sell everything. And once again, would waste it on alcohol.

That night, at about one-thirty they both came stumbling in, paper bags in hand, and taking a swig of whatever was in the bag every five seconds. I had the kids tucked away in their rooms, doors locked, and I, the only one with the key.

John grabbed my shirt and yelled in my face, "Where are they?" I almost puked at the scent of his breath.

Melissa was tripping up the stairs, "They're in their rooms!" She screamed. She started banging on one of the doors as John turned his attention away from me and to Melissa.

"Good!" And he went up the stairs, pulling a gun from behind his back.

That night, he killed every one of them. Shot them all. I didn't get myself put in jail, I called Liam and he, right then and there. He woke up and took a bus 40 miles to a Café in the town I was in. At three in the morning. He was really the best I could ask for.

I told him about everything and he pulled me into his lap and I sat there and cried all night. At around seven, he took me to the park and we talked about everything that had gone by in the past few weeks. He told me about his current house, and how the people were. He said that they acted like he wasn't even there and that ha had to pretty much take care of himself. But what's new?

John and Melissa were taken to prison, where they were put on Death Row. Good, anybody who kills four little kids deserves that. No matter what.

I ended up returning to their house, after another sob fest parting ways with Liam, again. They ended up putting me into another home, which was the one where I ended up getting caught with Liam again in the alley. And now I'm here. Having not a clue where I was going in the maze of hallways, scavenging to find a bedroom. Not that it really mattered, considering I would probably be out of this house in less than a month. Cause that was my luck.

I would find a house that had something good to offer, like the one with the kids. Even though they were crappy parents, I had four little angels that looked up to me and that I loved with my heart, even though I had only known them two weeks, they were probably the best things that I had ever had in my life. And then something would happen and I would have to leave. Or I would get myself in Juvi just to get myself out. And it wasn't even that I always _tried _to get myself in that horrible place. But that's just who I am.

I didn't pick a room on the top floor, but on the bottom floor. Which was weird because I normally would have picked an upstairs bedroom. But there were the other two kids I think that had rooms up there. And they would bug me.

I ended up picking one in the basement, with a window that had a ladder outside and its own little bathroom. That would be nice. I'd never had my own bathroom before.

I sat my bag on the bed and opened the top of it. I had two shirts, the hoodie I was wearing, a pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, a toothbrush, and deodorant in that bag. Yep, I'm one rich cookie aren't I? The only pair of shoes I had were the old, ripped up converse I had on right now. The agency had bought them for me when I was in sixth grade and since then, they looked like they had been through a bulldozer. The soles were staying together with lots of duct tape. The laces were tied together in numerous places. The white parts of them were covered in dirt, and the material was almost done for.

I needed some new shoes, but shoes were for people with money. Just like a lot of things. I walked up the stairs to the main level where a lot of people were standing around an island in the kitchen. I stood by the door and Dr. Martinez said, "Hey, Max! Nice of you to join us. I'm making chicken enchiladas. Why don't you and everyone else go into the game room downstairs until it's all ready?"

The black one spoke up, "Yea, lets go! I bet I will beat all of you at air hockey! Who do you think is the best in the world at air hockey? OMG I wonder if they have that in the Olympics'. That would be pretty boring to watch. You know w-"she was cut off by a guy covering her mouth.

"Jesus Nudge, how are you not turning blue?" He asked. Everyone, except for me laughed and headed for the stairs.

"Come on, Max!" A little blonde girl said. Not making a sound, I turned and followed all of them down the stairs. This would be interesting.


End file.
